The Source
by Chunk127
Summary: When Lord Zedd returns in the year 3,000 it could mean the end for rangers everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 3,001 an ancient evil walks across the baron wasteland that was once Blue Bay Harbor. He is seeking out the legendary abyss of evil thanks to a spirit playing messages in his head. The ancient evil is a skeleton warrior with army paint on him once known to the world as Rito Revolto.

Rito took out his sword having come to his destination where his dreams had led him. He strikes down and the earth cracks open revealing the long forgotten abyss of evil. Rito watches as a ghost comes to the surface and takes the form of a transparent foe long thought to be destroyed by Zordon.

Rito looks at the inside out man tubes connected even in his ghostly form. The metal mask over his face along with the red visor with raw brains and muscle showing. Rito just smiles and greets his brother in law. "Hey Ed is sis and dad in there with you?"

Lord Zedd's ghost counts to 10. When Zordon's wave hit them all the villains evils were cast into the abyss. "Yes Rito they send their best."

Rito just nodded. "Well sorry about Thrax. But you know monsters once their 4 they become their own bosses."

"Right now Thrax is the least of my concerns I've spent over 1000 years in this abyss unable to move I explored and have seen much. I know the absolute truth now of what needs to be done."

Rito was nervous. All monsters know if you ever get sent to the Abyss avoid the bottom as it will drive you insane which is what clearly happened here. "Yeah well it sounds like you've had fun Ed. So I'm just going to leave you to it."

Rito tried to flee as lightning repeatedly strikes him in the back. "Ed what are you doing!"

"I need a new body to escape from the abyss of evil." Zedd answered. The lightning stopped and Zedd was now flesh and blood while Rito was a ghost. "And before I leave you in the abyss you worthless bag of bones MY NAME IS LORD ZEDD."

Lord Zedd closes the crack. He's waited 1,000 years but now its time.

* * *

The officers of time force come in having apprehended 4 dangerous mutants. Time Force's B squad led by Alex having apprehended 3. Time Force's C squad is led by Jen. Only right now C squad consisted of Trip, Katie, and Lucas as Jen no showed again. C squad only brought in 1.

Lucas was rubbing his shoulder and turned to Alex. "Remind me again why we don't have an A squad?"

Alex just shrugged. "Something happened when this place first got started in the 2020s no one really talks about it."

Trip just looked around. "She's still not here."

Katie has had enough of Jen bailing on them. "I'm going to go find her."

"Wait I'll go with you." Tripp offered.

Katie just stopped the young alien. "I think Jen needs to talk to a girl but thanks for the offer."

Alex watched Katie go. "So she went to the past last month what was the big deal."

Lucas and Tripp groan suddenly realizing why Katie wanted to go alone.

* * *

Katie walks into the gym and sees Jen working over a punching bag. "You know if you want to hit something we could have used your help earlier."

Jen turns around and looks at Katie. "I knew you guys could handle it." She said as she returns to working over the poor bag.

Katie just watched her. "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Jen said continuing her assault on the bag.

Katie decides to end this and punches the bag. It's destroyed by Katie's strength as the sand pours over the gym. "I thought you said you wanted to see Wes again and you looked happy when you did."

"I did." Jen agreed. "But seeing him it was almost worse now because I knew we couldn't stay together and I had to come back here again and there's no Wes here."

Katie just hugs her never feeling so sad. "I'm sorry."

Jen is struggling for freedom and air trying to get her superstrong partner to put her down. "Katie, I can't breathe Katie…Katie."

Katie finally let her go. "I'm sorry Jen. I just want to help."

"It's fine." Jen says as her chronomorpher went off and a picture of Alex floated up. "Go ahead Alex."

"There's a new mutant approaching Time Force HQ and he's walking through everything we've got. We've never seen anyone like it before we could use your help."

* * *

Lord Zedd approached Time Force jail it was time for phase 1 of his plan. Lightning flowed through his staff as cars exploded and time officers were sent flying into the air.

All 10 time force rangers in the building showed up.

Alex pointed to Zedd. "Don't move."

Jen pointed her badge. "Time Force you're under arrest."

Lord Zedd just puts his hands up and drops his staff. "I don't want any trouble officers." Two grenades appear in Zedd's hands and he throws them at the rangers as they take cover as the cars the bombs land near explode.

Jen gets to her feet and turns to Alex with a face of resolve as Alex just nods in agreement with her.

Each leader looks at their group. "Ready"

"Ready" The other 8 shout.

Alex and his team pull out special badges for B Squad. "TIME FORCE, EMERGENCY"

Jen and her friends do their usual moves. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE"

The 10 ranger do their katas getting ready for battle.

Lord Zedd's visor goes red seeing that. "1000 years later and rangers still do those worthless hiyahs. Here I'll do my own" He starts over posing like the rangers do. "Hite wah ooh,"

Zedd grabbed his staff and conjured his brand of putties. The other rangers fought the putties leaving Jen and Alex to fight Zedd. Alex took out two blasters his standard weapon and Jen took out her chrono sabers. Zedd hits Alex with a mystical blast from his staff and the red ranger goes flying into a car smashing into the side of it and is forced to demorph from impact.

Jen steps carefully this guy is more powerful than the mutorgs. Zedd rushes her and she rolls out of the way.

Jen quickly gets to her feet. "Time Spin"

Jen becomes a pink blur and starts moving in a blur to the left and right of Zedd cutting through his defenses.

Zedd just shouts as he raises his staff and shoots lightning out all around him catching Jen with a blast that knocks her to the floor and demorphs her. "Don't worry ranger soon every single ranger past present and future will join you."

Katie sees Zedd is about to blast an unmorphed Jen and jumps off a putty's Z and lands behind Zedd.

"These look important." Katie quipped as she ripped some of Zedd's tubing off.

Zedd punches Katie in the face knocking her back and runs into the building leveling the doorway behind him while he reattaches the tubes. They won't stop him no one can at this point.

* * *

All 10 rangers are trying to clear the debris. Katie looked to the sky and saw a time portal. "Guys?"

Trip saw it and called Circuit. "Circuit where is he going."

At this an owl showed up on his watch. "October 5th 2002."

"We have to go after him." Jen insisted. "Circuit get the time flyers ready now."

"Way ahead of you Jen." The mechanical owl answered from the red time flyer. "And the red one is on auto pilot to follow the pink one."

Alex grabbed Jen by the arm they're not together but he still cares for her. "They'll put you in cryogenic suspension for 30 years Jen this is your third strike for illegal time travel."

Jen just shook her arm free. "If you knew what he threatened you'd be hopping a flight with me."

She remorphed and her friends followed her into the sky when the time fliers showed up and they flew into the portal.

* * *

2002

Cole the Red Wild Force Ranger flipped into the air and stabbed the dirt with his crystal dagger. The explosions hit General Venjix and knocked him to the ground.

Jason the original red ranger ran up besides him. "Still number one."

Venjix just stares at them backing off. "Well I still have Serpentera."

Venjix went to run for the machine but was struck by a high powered lightning blast. The Machine Empire General fell to the floor and exploded.

Jason and Cole back up from the blast. Cole looks over to the veteran ranger and sees him actually backing up. "Jason what's wrong."

"It can't be you're gone. It can't be you." Jason shouted at Lord Zedd.

"Oh but it is me Jason and this time there is no Zordon to save you now."

A new but familiar voice arrived. "No, but Jason's not the only red ranger here."

Lord Zedd turned around and saw 7 other red rangers and the quantum ranger with Tommy Oliver leading the charge. "Tommy so good to see you. You should consider trading to black though it looks good on you. Or at least it would if I was going to let you live that long."

Jason and Cole back flipped to the others and all gave a shout.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" Jason said.

"Red Zeo Ranger" Tommy said.

"Red Turbo Ranger" TJ said.

"Red Space Ranger" Andros said.

"Red Galaxy Ranger" Leo said.

"Red Lightspeed Ranger" Carter said.

"Timeforce Red" Wes Said

"Quantum Ranger" Eric said.

"Red Wildforce Ranger" Cole said.

"Red Alien Ranger" Aurico said.

The ten red rangers stand united against this new threat. Zedd just stood there clenching his staff waiting for the first round of attacks. Carter fired his rescue blaster and Zedd quickly turned the blast back at him knocking him out and demorphing him. Cole and TJ both charge him with a crystal dagger and Turbo swords respectively.

Zedd deflects the crystal dagger with his staff and runs the bottom of his staff against Cole's armor as sparks fly out of his costume as Cole goes flying and demorphs when he lands. TJ fights with both swords swinging as Zedd dodges each attack and gets behind TJ and runs his staff across his back as TJ falls down in a massive explosion and demorphs unconscious.

Zedd wastes no time and traps Aurico in a glowing red forcefield. The aquitian ranger suffers from the mystical heat and demorphs as he passes out and the barrier fades.

Leo has seen enough and summons his battlelizer. The Claw on his battlelizer grabs Zedd and starts pulling him to the ranger. Zedd conjures a grenade and hits Leo with it destroying his battlelizer before knocking him into the air. Leo hits the floor and demorphs.

Andros flips and swings with his spiral saber but Zedd blocks the attack. Andros kicks low but Zedd blocks with his own foot. Andros tried for a punch but Zedd slashed him across the chest with his staff as sparks flew and Andros fell in an explosion and demorphed unconscious.

The last four red rangers stood swords drawn. Jason and Tommy with their Power swords Wes with his chrono sabers and Eric with his quantum defender in sword mode. Tommy and Eric rushed Zedd forcing him on the defensive. Zedd fought with staff in hand deflecting all their blows. Eric charges the Quantum Defender to full power and cuts Zedd across the chest stunning him.

Tommy rushes him and jumps into the air. "Flying Zeo power kick" Tommy's foot connects on Zedd's chest and it knocks him back a little. "Ah man that destroyed one of the generals."

Jason runs his hand over his power sword as it glows red and throws it at Zedd's chest wobbling him.

Wes rushed him. "Time Slide" Just like earlier with Jen Wes moved to quick for Zedd to catch as he spun around slashing Zedd across the chest, back, and any weak spot the ranger could find. Wes came to a stop and fully charged his chrono sabers and jumped in the air making a circle with one his swords. "Time Strike" Wes brought down both sabers in a cross attack and Lord Zedd was finally knocked off his feet.

Lord Zedd got to his feet. That was unpleasant. "You fight like the last pink ranger I fought in the year 3001."

The 3 remaining rangers stood with Wes. Wes was concerned this guy took on 10 red rangers and all they've managed to do is knock him down he lets out a quiet whisper. "Jen"

Zedd just looked at him. "Ah the girl has a name…had a name."

Wes just looked at him. No that can't be true. "You lie!"

"Really then why am I here and she's not?" Zedd asked.

Wes charges Zedd in absolute rage.

Eric tried to call him back. "Wes wait!"

Zedd took advantage of Wes' anger and struck low at Wes' legs tripping him into the air and onto the floor in front of Zedd.

Zedd pointed the sharp end of his staff at Wes' throat and turned to the other rangers. "Drop your morphers now"

The three remaining rangers glared at Zedd before Jason took his power coin from his belt and dropped it to the floor demorphing.

"Don't do it." Wes shouted.

Eric took the Quantum controller off his wrist and his body demorphed.

"Zeo five power down." Tommy demorphed and dropped his zeonizers.

If Zedd could smile under his mask he would. "You can always count on rangers to do the foolish thing. The three of you could have overpowered me with the loss of just one ranger. Now every ranger will share the same fate." He raises his staff and blasts all three remaining rangers knocking them unconscious. Zedd intends to bring down his staff on Wes and finish him off for good but he's hit with a large sword and knocked back to the ground again.

Zedd got to his feet to see Wes back on his feet in a new suit from the looks of it dressed in medieval golden torso armor, greaves, gauntlets, and helmet. Fire wings strapped to his back and a big sword which was what he obviously hit him with. "Oh what is this Power Rangers Camelot Force?"

Wes' battle fire saber burst into flames and Zedd's staff coursed with electricity. The two weapons collide causing an explosion with each strike. Wes and Zedd stare at each other through their visors as they struggle for control as their weapons reach a stalemate. Zedd realizes that the time force will be here before long and pushes harder bringing his staff to Wes' chest getting a much better idea.

Lightning courses through the staff and Wes' eyes can be saw glowing green for a couple seconds as the red battle warrior fades and Wes demorphs on his own. Zedd considers destroying the ranger but gets a better idea. "Keep your friends away from me."

* * *

Wes stands there idle in his silver guardians suit a mindless drone for Lord Zedd. The evil emperor himself boards Serpentera. Zedd sits down and starts the machine he feels like he's forgetting something.

Zedd starts to take off and then it hits him. "The self destruct" Zedd quickly deactivates his little surprise for whoever was foolish enough to steal his war machine. Serpentera has the power to destroy planets he wouldn't let it fall into the hands of his enemies. Those fools from the Machine Empire would make it look like any ranger toy could beat it.

Serpentera heads for Earth as a time hole opens above the moon and the five time flyers emerge. They all land on the moon and see Wes just standing there. Jen and the other time force rangers demorph and run up to Wes.

"Wes what happened here?" Jen asked seeing 9 other people unconscious.

Trip just looked into Wes' mind when he doesn't answer. At least he tried to until he saw a big Z. "Jen get away from him."

Jen just looked at Trip like he was crazy until Wes stared at them with cold eyes. Like she had with Steelix. "Wes you're stronger then this."

Wes looked at them and calmly said. "No, I'm not." Wes stretched his arms and they all rolled her eyes as he morphs. "Time for time force."

Jen looks to the other three they know what they have to do.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE"

Wes rushed the other four time rangers as they all went to battle. Wes cuts through Lucas and Trip with his chrono sabers and knocks them both down. Katie switches to her V weapon and tries to shoot Wes but the red ranger moves out of the way. Wes cuts Jen across the chest and Katie inadvertantly blasts the pink ranger. Wes ran up to Katie.

"Come on Wes I don't want to hurt you." Katie pleaded.

Wes went to punch Katie but her future genetics made it easy to catch his punch and countered with one of her own. "I said I didn't want to I never said I wouldn't."

Wes growled as his right hand lit on fire and he turned back into the red battle warrior. He activates the fire battle saber slashing Katie and Jen knocking them back as the sparks flew. Trip and Lucas joined the two and pulled them to their feet.

Lucas backed up. "Ah man he activated his battlelizer."

Trip didn't know what to do. "He's really not playing around is he."

"Jen what do we do?" Katie asked.

Jen was thinking they can't fight Wes and he's about to blow them apart as she sees the saber burst into flames. She remembers how Wes freed her from Steelix's control he didn't fight her he did whatever it took to get through to her. "Just do what I do." Jen hits her morpher. "Power down"

The other three stare in shock at what Jen just did. Katie doesn't question and quickly realizes what Jen is trying to do and deactivates her morpher. "Power down"

Lucas just looks at them and sighs. "We're all a bunch of fools." He deactivates his morpher. "Power Down"

Trip just shrugs and follows orders he'd be ashamed to be a coward and let his friends do this without him. "Power down"

Jen just stared at Wes. It's all up to him now. "Come on Wes we're all time force officers. If you're nothing more then that mutant's puppet then you'll never get a cleaner shot."

Wes screamed and stabbed the floor. It was too late to stop the attack so he used it to stop himself as he's consumed in an explosion and saves his friends but is left on the floor demorphed and unconscious.

* * *

Jen just turned to the Trip, Katie and Lucas. "Get the other people up."

Jen checked on Wes. "Come on Wes if that attack could kill you it would have when you fought Ransik open your eyes."

Wes opened his eyes and saw the same white suit and ponytail as when he first met her. "I liked your special assignment gear better."

Jen just smiled and pulled Wes to his feet. "On your feet Wes."

To Jen's surprise Wes pulled her in and kissed her. Jen was shocked but returned it the only time he ever did anything like that was pecks on the cheek to get a rise out of her when she was working too hard at locating mutants.

"What was that for?" Jen asked.

Wes just backed off and hugged her tight. "That mutant said he destroyed you. I didn't want to live my entire life with the regret of not doing that."

Jen was sad but stayed in the hug.

"You also got me and two other rangers blasted when you went after Zedd like a mad man when he told you he destroyed her." Eric added as Katie helped him up.

Jen looked at Eric. "Did he now?"

* * *

Trip helped up Tommy and was struck with a case of star struck. "Oh my god you're Dr. Tommy Oliver."

Lucas was helping up Jason who heard that last part.

"Dr. Oliver" Jason said like he was asking a question.

Trip just nodded.

Tommy turned to Jason upset at his friend's lack of faith. "I told you I was becoming a paleontologist."

Jason just looked at him stunned. "Yeah, but you're the guy that was late for a fight because you left your morpher in you locker."

"It was the communicator." Tommy clarified not that it helped.

* * *

Everyone just helped get all the other rangers to their feet. Leo looked over Aurico who wasn't looking that good. "Tommy Aurico is really dehydrated I think I should fly him back to Aquatar so he can get some water back into him."

Tommy just nods and the two red rangers go to the sky.

Eric just turns to the other time force rangers. "So who was that mutant?"

Jason just looked at Eric. "That wasn't a mutant man that was someone far worse."

Jen looked at them that's why he was so powerful. "Who is he?"

Tommy knew Zedd better than anyone and started to explain. "He's an emperor of evil along with the most dangerous villain any ranger team has ever fought."

Jen just looked at him. "He can't be worse then Ransik was."

Tommy just looked at her and nodded his head indicating he is. If it was just him and Jason they would already know how much trouble they're in. "He destroyed 13 ranger powers, 11 zords and as much as I'd like to take credit for it we later found out he left the Machine Empire in such bad shape they had to repledge their allegiance to Dark Specter."

Lucas just looked down. "Ok that's pretty bad."

Wes turned to Jen and the others. "He got out in your time did he say anything important to you guys?"

Jen nodded. "He left a very strong implication that he was going to destroy every ranger in the past present and future."

Wes was confused. "That doesn't make any sense if he was going to do that he would have gone back years ago to the first team wouldn't he."

Tommy caught on this isn't good. "Unless this was just a pit stop to get a Serpentera with an unlimited power source."

Jason realized what this is. "He's going to time travel again. We have to find him."

Tommy just nodded in agreement. "Andros take the megaship see if you can find Serpentera I refuse to believe we can lose track of something that big. Jason, time force rangers you're with me everyone else go with Andros on the megaship."

Andros leads his rangers quickly into the megaship. And they take off for circling the earth looking for traces of Lord Zedd's warzord.

Jason looked to Tommy. "So where are we going?"

"I have a friend. She might be able to help us find Zedd before its too late." Tommy answered as he turned to the time force rangers. "You think you can give us a lift."

Jen just nodded and walked towards her time flyer. "Absolutely. Red rangers in the red time flier Eric you're with me."

* * *

Author's notes

Muse won't leave it alone thanks to Linkara and watching Samurai with my nephew so this was in my head for weeks.

Up next The hunt for Zedd.


	2. Chapter 2

The five time flyers were in the air each one following Wes' as they head down to earth. Eric just stared at Jen as they were moving to Tommy's friend's house with the exception of seeing if he is OK she barely spent two minutes with Wes and hasn't even tried to talk to him through the communication's system. Eric doesn't mind the silence but this is pushing it even for him.

Eric finally has enough and speaks. "OK so why are you avoiding Wes you know I could have flown one of the time flyers."

"It's complicated." Jen insisted and decides to change the subject. "You have a sister right?"

Eric just nodded. He'd ask how but he's guessing future profile. "Yeah I do."

"Is she nice?" Jen asked. "Is she a good person?"

Eric just smiled. "Yeah she is a wonderful person."

Jen just nodded. Good for Eric, great for Wes but bad for her. In 2 weeks Wes is going to meet her, fall in love and all that entails. Jen turns right hard following Wes' time flier.

* * *

Wes is flying the time flyer to where Tommy instructed. Jason is leaning back wondering about this ship.

"What kind of zord is this? The T-Rex can tear it apart." Jason said flatly.

Wes just glared at him. "And yet my time flyer is perfectly functional while yours was poorly pieced back together to make a new one that's head popped off on TV."

Jason just looked at Wes. "I wasn't piloting when the head thing happened."

Wes just smiled getting on Jason's nerve was fun but he is far more concerned about Tommy. He sees the veteran red ranger taking pills like PEZ. Ones he recognizes quite easily. His dad runs Biolabs and these are common pills but certainly not ones for a power ranger as Tommy looks like he's about to collapse. "Is there a reason a ranger is taking esmolol."

Jason turned to Wes maybe there's more to this red ranger then he thought. "What's esmolol?"

"It controls your heartbeat." Wes answered.

Jason turned to Tommy and just looked at him in a look of understanding. "How long has the Zeo powers been too much for your body to handle."

Tommy just smiled he certainly didn't expect to be busted this early. "Shortly after you lost the gold ranger powers."

Jason was shocked he knows Tommy can do drastic things but this was suicidal. "You've been using a dangerous morpher for 6 years."

Tommy shakes his head no. He's not that foolish. "Zordon gave us cars and then we retired. I only wore it today because it was an absolute emergency."

Tommy pointed out where to go and Wes just laughed and replied. "This should be an interesting entrance."

* * *

A red headed woman was tinkering with something she's been working on since college; stupid long haired paleontologist. She hears a knock on the door and drops what she's doing please be Tommy. She opens the door to see Tommy and 7 other people.

"Tommy when I said stop by I didn't mean bring the whole team with you." The red head replied completely ignoring the 5 zords outside her house.

Tommy just hid his face innocently. "Sorry Hayley we kind of ran into an emergency."

Hayley opens the door and every ranger comes in. Tommy explains the situation and Hayley goes to work on her computers. The time force rangers just sit down and wait for a response from either Hayley or Andros.

Jason sits down on the couch and sees two things that catch his interest. A red tyrannosaurus head and a blue triceratops head. "Are you feeling nostalgic Tommy?"

Before Jason could react the dino morpher was quickly taken away by Hayley.

"Don't touch my stuff." Hayley warned. "Unless you want your morpher to blow up in your face."

All Jason could do was give a weak nod. She was worse than Billy. "Yes Ma'am."

Lucas turned to Jason. "How do you still have your powers?"

Jason just turned to him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because according to Tommy; Zedd destroyed the original ranger powers so your powers shouldn't work right now."

Jason just unhinged the morpher from his back and brought it forward. "I stopped being a ranger about a year and a half after I was called. I gave my powers to another ranger Rocky and during that time Zedd destroyed them. When I came back to the team Rocky gave me what was left of the morpher it was cracked and in pieces. I tried to morph with it once that was a big mistake."

Trip just nodded. "I bet at best the coin would be unstable leaving you in flux between human and ranger. At worst it could kill you."

"So how did you fix it?" Katie asked.

"I didn't." Jason answered. "A couple years ago Earth was invaded all around. I was fighting a whole squadron of Quantrons when this weird wave rushed through. The Quantrons turned to ash and my morpher was restored."

As Jason was telling the story he quickly realized that if his original morpher was restored then so should Tommy's. "Hey why didn't you come to fight as the white ranger?"

Tommy looked up from his spot with Hayley. "We kind of rebroke it. But the power died for a good reason." Now they just need three people that can tap into the power of the dino gems.

Hayley was typing up stuff looking for an energy reading. "I found him."

Jen got up and walked over. "Where is he?"

Everyone followed Jen to the computer and saw a map of the United States.

"He's in Florida." Hayley answered.

Eric was confused has evil suddenly decided to take a vacation. "What's he doing in Florida?"

Jason just puts hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I bet those time flyers can move really fast when they need to. We'll save her."

Jen saw the same concern Wes had when she saw Tommy's eyes. "Her who?"

"Kimberly" Tommy answered.

* * *

Kimberly stood by watching her students on the balance beam and other activities. Competing in Pan Am never quite worked out for her but she had a good life. She went to college and studied to become a teacher since outside of being a ranger her favorite moments growing up was working with kids.

Kim stood and watched making sure the young girl wasn't in any danger of falling off the balance beam. She feels a pull on her leg and looks down and sees it's a 4 year old that did it.

"There's a dragon outside." The little kid said.

Kim just smiled at him. "There's no such thing as dragons buddy I promise."

"I know." The kid said he wasn't dumb. "But there's a robot that looks like a dragon getting closer I swear."

Kimberly just sighed and looked out the window and saw something she never wanted to see again. Serpentera and just as the kid said it was getting closer. Kim snatched the girl off the balance beam and quickly led the kids to the Janitor. "Ron take them and get them to the safest spot in the school."

Ron just nodded though he's starting to feel severely underpaid. "Ms. Hart where are you going?"

Kim just sighed she never thought she'd be doing this again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ron took the kids to the basement and Kim ran into her office. Kimberly opened her bottom drawer and pulled out a notebook with a red button in the middle of it. Kim pushes the button and a secret compartment opens up revealing her old morpher and a picture of her and Tommy. She attaches the morpher to her back and leaves.

* * *

Kim walks outside and sees Serpentera has landed. She stands ready for whatever is about to come out of it. Her eyes light up when she sees someone who is supposed to be reformed and living as an archaeologist.

Zedd comes down and approaches Kimberly. "Oh what's the matter pink ranger no hug for an old friend?"

Kim's face scrunches up he doesn't even have flesh. "Oh gross."

Zedd just walked towards her. "Don't worry Kimberly I wouldn't dare hury you before I get what I need."

Kim just put her hands behind her back and pulled out her morpher and shouted "Pterodactyl"

* * *

Circuit came to life in Trip's time flier a ranger power has been activated. "Kim's morpher has been activated."

Tommy heard Circuit over the time flier's communicator. He turned on his communicator and contacted the megaship. "Where are you guys?"

"We're being attacked by cogs." Andros answered. "They must think Venjix has control of Serpentera we'll be down as soon as we can."

Wes just opened his time flyer. "We made it thank you for flying air time force now get out of my zord."

Kim watched in a smile as Jason and Tommy dropped down from the sky with 6 other rangers she recognizes from news reports in Silver Hills.

Zedd just looked at the 9 rangers. "Huh you know I was going to get Zack and Trini but thanks for saving me the trip rangers."

"What are you talking about metal mouth?" Jason asked.

Zedd just conjured his staff. "I came to this moment in time because I needed Serpentera but I also needed some of the original rangers fate has left me 3 of the original 6 right here and today this world dies."

Zedd conjures putties by the dozens as the rangers get ready for a fight.

"Wes, Eric go for the Z." Jen instructed.

"Attack" Zedd ordered.

The rangers ran full speed into the armies and fought the putties.

Eric ran on the shoulders of two and jump kicked a third right in the Z as Jen instructed. Eric just smiled watching the puttie explodes to pieces and moved onto the next one.

Kim did a back flip when the putty tried to sweep her leg. And she landed over the creature and kicked it square in the Z. Another attacked her but Kim grabbed it by the arm and flipped it to the floor. She made it look like she was going to punch it in the face and the putty covered up. Kim just smiled and poked it in the Z. "Got ya"

A putty swung at Wes and the red ranger fell to on to his arms and back. Wes kipped back up and landed on the putty and jumped off his Z in a flip while shoving a hand into each putties Z as two ran on each side of him. "These guys make the cyclobots look like terminators."

A squadron of putties surrounds Katie and the time forcer ranger waits for one of them to make a move. When one does Katie sweeps its legs and grabs it by the ankles. She starts swinging the putty around in circles hitting multiple Zs before tossing it away and out of sight.

Trip was fighting them off with a chrono saber as he was the least skilled in physical strength. Trip's strength came from his mind and his brain. Trip added pieces to his chrono saber and created the new electro booster to replace the one Wes destroyed in the clock tower. Trip took some shots and vaporized the putties they disappeared like they never existed.

Lucas united his chrono sabers into a staff and waved his hand through pushing them to full power. He easily cut down the putties using full power and they exploded from the attack.

Jen pulled a chrono blaster and chose the much easier method of blasting the putties and hitting the Z. Zedd's threat is just too dangerous to be goofing around playing with play doh right now.

Tommy and Jason are fighting Zedd in combat. Jason is wondering why Zedd kept summoning monsters all these years when he is undoubtedly the most powerful thing he has ever faced. Tommy attempted a jump kick but Zedd ducked under it. Zedd tried to strike at Tommy with his staff but Jason used his power sword and deflected the blast.

Zedd quickly ensnared the sword in his staff as it released a burst of red energy that rushed through Jason's head. Jason groans and falls to one knee as the energy leaves him now blue and rushes into Zedd's head.

"Ah man it feels like I ran a mile." Jason said as he gasped for breath.

Tommy jumped up with a sword attack trying to keep Zedd on his toes. Last time they fought Zedd utterly humiliated him as the white ranger. This hasn't been going much better. "What are you up to metal mouth?"

Zedd dodged a couple swings from Tommy's sword. Tommy's power sword and Zedd's staff collided in a stalemate as the Zeo crystal is supercharging Tommy unlike Wes earlier. "I've taken the long way to the year 3,000 and do you know I what saw Tommy?"

Zedd went to punch Tommy but the red ranger ducked it. Zedd went for a horizontal slash with his staff but Tommy back flipped into the air and onto a car. "Rangers, every year every time rangers, dinos, ninjas, sorcerers, jungle beasts, samurai, all rangers. This world is marred and evil can not win. Not even Master Vile could win in this universe Zordon's sacrifice saw to that. So I looked at this planet and wondered what the source of rangers were and realized that even the morphing grid has to have come from somewhere and I realized my best shot at finding it would be the original six rangers that brought this onslaught of heroes on us as the answer is likely locked away hidden in your minds. Jason did his part Tommy. And now you will do yours."

Tommy just looked at him. "You're insane Zedd you're part of the morphing grid. If you find whatever this source is you're looking for you'll destroy yourself along with everything else. This universe could disappear."

Zedd just laughed as his body glows red. "Fool I don't care about oblivion. I welcome it over this pitiful existence."

Zedd jumped up to the car and caught Tommy off guard with a kick catching him off guard and knocking him down. Zedd waved his staff and the red energy entered Tommy's head and just like before exited as blue energy and entered Zedd's head and he turned to Kimberly. "One more ranger ought to do it."

Tommy tried to get up but having Zedd scan your mind takes a lot out of you. "Guys you have to keep Kimberly safe or it's the end of everything."

Jen just nodded in understanding whatever is going on she's the last piece after Tommy and Jason. "Wes, get Kim and get her into your time flyer now."

Wes was quick to object this guy has been picking apart rangers all day. "I'm not leaving you guys behind."

Jen just grabbed him she knows what Zedd's endgame is. "Wes we are all power rangers and right now I need you to trust me and get her out of here."

Wes just nodded and grabbed Kim by the arm. "Follow me."

* * *

Zedd just looked and saw them run. "Oh no you don't. I've waited too long to fail now."

The five remaining time force rangers stood ready and charged. Jen leaped into the sky getting ready for a time strike but Zedd jumped into the sky and hit her with a horizontal slash from his staff and she bounced off a car hitting the floor and demorphed.

Zedd knocked Eric and Lucas aside and grabbed Trip and threw the Alien ranger up to the third floor wall as he bounced off and demorphed.

Katie pulled out a double handed gun her V weapon and fired at Zedd. Zedd jumped out of the way and into the sky. Zedd conjured a grenade and threw it under the yellow ranger sending in to the sky. Zedd waited for her to get close and planted one swift kick that overloaded her suit and demorphed her as they both landed on the floor.

Zedd got to his feet in time to see Lucas with his V weapon. He sidesteps the attack and releases a powerful blast sending Lucas flying until he hits the wall and demorphs.

Eric changes his quantum defender to its sword mode seeing how poorly guns did. He rushes Zedd as the last line of defense between him and Kim. Eric swung at Zedd and the evil emperor ducked under the attack. Eric charged his saber to full power and struck Zedd across the chest. Eric swung straight down and Zedd got his staff up in desperation to block the attack.

Under his helmet Eric was smiling. "Give it up your staff is no match for the power of the quantum defender."

Zedd grunted sinking closer to the floor. "It's a sword and every sword is a lightning rod!" Lightning coursed through Zedd's staff and down the quantum defender onto Eric who grunts and works through the pain.

Eric can feel his suit starting to give. "I won't let you win." Eric put everything he had left into one last move knocking the staff away and cutting down vertically on Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd feels pain shoot through his body and pulls Eric down with him in 2 explosions.

* * *

Wes is dragging Kim away from the fight and he's two inches away from putting her over his shoulder.

Kimberly has enough and breaks free. "What is the matter with you? You can't leave your friends alone what if they need us."

Wes just pointed at Kim. "Right now you are the one thing standing between Zedd and whatever he has planned considering what I heard about the guy it can't be good. And I didn't leave them behind I know Jen and my friends can take care of themselves."

Kim just looked back and even with her helmet on Wes recognizes the looking back he's done it about 10 times already. "Whatever red ranger you're worried about he'd want you to keep moving. And you're not the only one worried about the others."

Kim just nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right come on."

* * *

Zedd emerged from the explosions and fell to his knees. Quantum ranger was stronger then history gave him credit for. Zedd looked at Eric demorphed but recovering it didn't matter now. He used his visor to zoom in and see Wes and Kim were just about to his Time flyer. If they escape into the past Zedd's plan could be stopped before it even begins. Zedd holds his staff up high and disappears.

Zed reappears in front of Wes and Jen. "What's the matter rich kid? Did Tommy not tell you I could do that?"

Wes takes out his chrono sabers. "Why does evil always get the cool tricks?"

Wes swings but Zedd dodges and slams him into the wall hard with an energy blast demorphing him.

Kimberly had enough and pulled out her weapon.

Wes just looked at it a bow. Well they're dead. Kim jumped into the air and fired a pair of arrows at Zedd. The arrows impact on Zedd's feet and knock him into the air.

Wes watches the fight OK that's not a bow that's a rocker powered grenade launcher.

Kim fires as the arrow curves hitting Zedd in the stomach knocking him to the floor. Kimberly walks over to his prone body with an arrow ready to waste no time and put one into his brain. Zedd turns around and before Kim could react she's hit with the red energy and the blue energy exits knocking the wind out of her and the energy enters Zedd's head with a smile when he sees it.

"So that's where I need to go." He looks over at Kimberly and Wes. "I suppose I should congratulate you for being worthy opponents but truth is. I hate all of your stinking guts and can't wait to be rid of you." Zedd teleports on top of Serpentera and watches the rangers crawl back to their feet. "Say goodbye rangers. Your hope ends here and your meaningless existence with it."

Zedd aims his staff up high and continually strikes the sky with lightning eventually ripping a red hole into it.

* * *

Tommy tuned to Trip seeing the red sky. "Is that a time hole?"

"It could be but I've never seen one that looks like that before." Trip answered as Serpentera took off into the portal and took Lord Zedd with it.

Kim and Wes rejoined the others in time to see the show.

Jen just turned to the others. "Any idea where that portal leads?"

Tommy nodded. "He said the source so it should lead to the old west."

Wes and Trip groan. "Not cowboys again."

Tommy heard his communicator go off and answered. "Andros what's up?"

"This isn't Andros its Leo something is horribly wrong we just got to Aquitar and the planet isn't here."

Tommy looked to the others who could just give confused shrugs. "Leo can you tell us what you see?"

"Just open space wait there's a bright light and it's coming this..."

Tommy hit his communicator. "Leo come in, Leo respond, Leo."

Jen just hit her chronomorpher this isn't good. "Circuit get the time flyers here right now."

"They're on their way." The owl responded.

Tommy got another call this time from Andros. "Go ahead Andros."

"This wave of light is wiping out everything and its coming our way. If you guys have a way to get off earth I suggest you take it n…"

"Andros, Andros, come in now."

Eric looks to the sky and sees the wave of light coming their way. "Guys"

They see the time flyers hovering right over them as they all quickly morph and jump in their time fliers as the wave begins wiping out everything vehicles, buildings, and people anything in its path. Tommy just waited for the wave until he felt an arm grab him, Kim's.

"Come on you know how this works if you want to stop this it means we have to stop Zedd come on."

Tommy doesn't budge he failed just as he always does against Lord Zedd.

Kimberly just pulled him back. Come on. "Tommy we need your help. You can't give up now the team needs you…I need you now get your butt moving."

That is enough to pull Tommy out of his daze as Wes grabs him and Jen grabs Kimberly and all four jump into their time flyers. The time flyers launch into the portal missing the wave by mere moments.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the people reviewing this.

Up Next: Old Enemies?


	3. Chapter 3

Wes and Tommy were going through the portal wondering where exactly they are following Lord Zedd to.

"So what's the story with you and Kimberly?" Wes asked.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. "Well we were high school sweethearts and I always viewed her as the one that got away. She had a really big job offer for her future and I couldn't blame her for taking it. Next year she sent me a Dear John Letter."

"Ouch" Wes replied. At least he and Jen got to say goodbye for all the trouble they went through. "But it was a high school crush didn't you move on."

Tommy just nodded. "Another pink ranger as a matter of fact, I thought I was in love with her. Even had this crazy dream where our grandchildren were rangers. But shortly after graduation we started fighting and it got bad. She kept telling me she was my second choice. Eventually I realized she was right and we stayed friends and since then I buried myself in my work."

Wes just nodded and decided to change the subject. "So will we have any allies when we get to the cowboy time?"

Tommy was in thought. "4 people and my ancestor the white stranger."

Wes just shrugged. "Well its better then nothing."

* * *

Jen and Kimberly are in the same time flier going through the vortex. These always seem so much quicker when you're just waiting for the time flyer outside of it.

Kimberly turns to Jen looking for a way to kill time. "So, what's the story with you and your red ranger?"

"Wes or Eric?" Jen asked.

"The one dragging me away from the fight." Kimberly clarified.

Jen just laughed emptily. "Me and my friends are from the year 3,000." Jen just gives Kim a moment to let that sink in. "We went to the past to stop a mutant from taking over the world. While there we met Wes and Eric. I was engaged at the time. But it didn't stop me. I fell in love with Wes…but I couldn't stay and after we caught Ransik we had to go back. Gets harder and harder to see him again each time because I know I have to leave him again."

Kim just frowned. She felt so bad for this person. Among other things in her life she wasn't proud of the letter but at least she could still go back to Tommy. Jen and Wes fell in love but the stupid rules forbid them from even trying to make it work.

Jen saw the exit end of the portal and the time flyers punched through. They all land in a grassy plain as the rangers get out and look around.

* * *

Jason looked around and just said what everyone was thinking. "This doesn't look like the Wild West."

Eric was just looking around. "Tommy, Jason, or Kimberly should ask where we are."

Jason just stared at him. "Why don't you?"

Eric just looked at everyone from Time Force. "Because look at how we're dressed you three are civilians likely to get people to talk more."

Jason just rolled his eyes Eric is just being lazy. "I'm going."

Wes walked up to Jen and was curious about something. "Jen can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Jen answered as she started walking and put some space between them and the others.

Once they were far enough Wes started. "Jen I feel like you've been avoiding me since you got here. Did I do something wrong when I kissed you."

"No Wes you did everything right as always. It's just hard seeing you because I have to go away again when this is over." Jen replied as she was thinking things through. "You know what. I'm going to jail when this is over anywa I might as well enjoy the time I have left right."

Wes just nodded. "Why are you going to jail?"

"Frequent illegal time travel" Jen responded. "The sentence is 30 years in cryogenic containment. I'm hoping they show leniency and I get 15."

Wes was shocked and angry he really hates the year 3000. "You can't be serious you have saved the future so many times you are the last person that belongs in lockup."

Jen just shrugged. "I broke the law doesn't mean I should get special privileges because I'm Time Force." Jen wraps her arms around Wes' neck and kisses him softly. "Can we just forget about that now? I don't want to spend my last hours fighting my fate."

Wes just nodded and held her close as he sees Jason coming back to the others. "Jen we should start heading back."

Jen just nods and starts walking back with Wes joining hands on the way down.

* * *

Eric saw the couple and turned to Trip. "So what's got Jen so worked up?"

"She knows Wes is going to fall in love with your sister soon." Trip answered without thinking. "I mean...don't tell anyone I told you."

Eric just stood there shocked and started thinking of ways to kill Wes. 'Sorry Emma Wes just fell off the Q Rex unmorphed it was a complete accident.' Eric is brought out of his stupor by Jason coming back.

Tommy looked at Jason. "So any idea where we are?"

Jason just smirked. "Well the people here are quite clever. I spoke to 15 different people and they all took advantage of the fact that I don't speak Japanese with the domos and eregatos. So I'm guessing we're in Japan."

Kimberly rolled her eyes no one here speaks Japanese from the looks they're giving each other. "So what do we do now?"

"We sight see." Tommy answered. "Even in Japan a dragon the size of a city is bound to stand out."

The other rangers couldn't argue so they all followed Tommy around the city.

* * *

Kimberly walked up to Tommy. "So what exactly are we looking for besides Serpentera?"

Tommy just shrugged. "I don't know Kim but Zedd had to come here for a reason."

Kim just nodded and kept walking.

"Kim, right before we got here you said you needed me. What did you mean by that?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly sighed. "It means I missed you."

Tommy just looked at her. "You have a weird way of showing it. Especially since you broke up with me through letter."

Kimberly just looked at the ground. "I was young and headstrong are you honestly going to stand there and tell me the great Tommy Oliver has never made a mistake."

Tommy just frowned. He certainly made his fair share of mistakes especially considering what happened to Smitty. "So how have you been?"

Kim just shrugged she had nothing. "I can't complain I'm a teacher I get to work with kids everyday."

Tommy just smiled. "Me too, older kids though high school. I was on my vacation when this started."

Kimberly just smiled Tommy a teacher. "What were you recruiting a team of teenagers with attitudes?" Kim stopped seeing Tommy's face. "Wait a minute you are recruiting a team of teenagers with attitude?"

"Not yet" Tommy replied. "Though I wouldn't be surprised."

* * *

Jen just sighed. "We don't even know what we're looking for if we can't find Serpentera."

"Some thing will come up." Jason assured her. "Foot print, TV news report"

"GOLDAR AND SCORPINA" Kim shouted as two monsters from her past show up right in front of them.

Wes looks over and sees a blue monkey in battle armor and what looks like a human woman dressed as a scorpion.

Goldar waves his arms and the two are swarmed with original putties with no Z.

Kim just smiles. "Almost makes me feel like a teenager again."

Everyone there morphs and runs at the putties along with the two monsters.

Jason ran right for Goldar continuing his feud with the warrior ape. Jason went for a kick but Goldar ducked under it. Goldar took out his sword and Jason took out his power sword for fight. The steels collide as sparks fly out. Goldar took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach and strike across the red ranger's chest with a sword.

Jason got back to his feet. "Man when did Goldar learn to fight again?"

The time force rangers stood confused as the putties changed form to random citizens. They had no time to waste. They took out their chrono blasters and switched to scan mode just to be safe before they blasted every putty leaving them on the floor.

Goldar and Scorpina stood ready to attack until Tommy, Kim, and Jason were backed up by the 6 time force rangers. Goldar grabs Scorpina and they both disappear.

Eric just shrugged. "OK we win go us."

Jason just shakes his head in disagreement it wouldn't be that easy. "Goldar knocked me to the floor and he didn't even boast something is very wrong here."

Jen didn't know what a Goldar was but agreed with Jason. "I think we should get going and find Zedd."

* * *

The rangers turned around set to leave until they saw 5 people dressed funny blocking their path with three motorcycles behind them with 2 sidecars. Jen studied the new arrivals carefully. Each and every one of them are fighters. She watched as each one of them pulled out weapons. Up first was a man in dressed in red with a black shirt to go with his black hair as he pulls out a sword. Next to him was a man in blue with a headband with 2 spears from the looks of it. After him was another man with an axe in his hands. Next to him was someone who looked about Jason, Kim, and Tommy's age when they first became rangers. He was dressed in yellow with a little headband and a pair of sai. The last was the one girl in the group dressed in pink and purple armed with a bow and arrow.

The man in red said something and all five charged the rangers.

Tommy catches on the putties look like people. They think they're the bad guys. "They're just confused don't hurt them."

The rangers all nodded in agreement. Wes can't believe not one of them speaks Japanese. Wes just watches as the man in red makes a dash for Jason and the girl in purple and pink makes a run for Kimberly.

The boy in yellow tries to fight Katie but she's able to get her hands up to stop the attack and flips the boy with her strength. The boy flips in midair but is caught by Eric when he lands. Eric just sweeps his legs leaving him on the floor.

Kim catches an arrow the girl in pink fired at her and throws it to the floor. The girl tries to hit Kim with the bow but Jen grabs her arms. Kim sees the girl getting ready to use momentum to flip Jen over her and grabs her feet. The two pink rangers throw the girl who lands next to the boy in yellow.

Wes was fighting the man with the axe solo. Wes was using his chrono sabers fending off each attack this guy is really good. Wes held his words up in an X when the guy tried to bring his axe straight down. Wes kicked him in the ribs and he fell next to his friends.

Trip and Lucas were fighting the boy in blue with spears. The boy was able to get through one of their defenses but not both at the same time. He fought Trip first and was actually good enough to hit him with the spear. Sparks flew out of Trip's suit and he fell to the floor. Lucas jumped in the air and caught him with a kick knocking him down with the others.

The man in red with the sword was fighting Jason and Tommy. It pretty much resorted to Tommy catching the sword and Jason hitting the poor guy. The guy in red clashed swords with Tommy again but this time he quickly moved and slashed Jason across the chest with his sword before he could get hit. Tommy took the opportunity to punch him and he fell to the ground close to his friends.

* * *

The five strangers were getting back to their feet and had a conversation.

Wes turned to Eric. "Any idea what they're saying."

Jason just sighed this whole situation could be wrapped up in 2 seconds if he had asked Trini to come with them she speaks Japanese.

The five people stood across each other and the rangers just frown recognizing the formation.

Kim just looked at it rotten poor communication skills. "Oh no! Figured the colors would have given it away."

Jen Wes and Eric frown. Wes and Eric have been part of this formation three times.

Tommy turned to Jason. "Take it you don't know how to say our bad in Japanese bro?"

Trip just looked at them even without his gem he knew what this meant. "Oh for the love of…"

Lucas just sighed in disbelief. "You gotta be…"

"Kidding me!" Katie finished.

* * *

The five people reached onto their belts and flipped a handle out for them to grab. They move their hands with buckles in hand similar to the motion of doing a hadouken in street fighter and shout in English "DINO…BUCKLER!"

The rangers stare at the five and turn to each other.

Tommy just frowns he really hates Zedd right now. "I think we just found the Source."

Jason caught on staring at the 5 'rangers' you take them to America and everyone will think it's the first ranger team again. "You mean to tell me if anything happens to these guys we all disappear."

Kim just nodded looking at her doubles she's just thankful there's no source Tommy. "It makes sense Zedd must have had to scan the 3 of us to find the world they live in. Kind of creepy to find out Trini's a boy here though."

"So what do we do?" Wes asked.

Jen just shrugged giving the closest thing she had to an idea. "Incapacitate them and take them with us until we find someone who can speak English."

The five rangers run up and resume the battle now on a much more even battleground. Katie pulled out her V weapon and aimed it at the yellow ranger but he jumped into the air and pulled out a red and white stick that he bent into a gun.

"Ranger gun" The yellow ranger said as he shot Katie in the back. He bent the gun again this time making what looked like a knife. "Ranger Sword" He attacked Katie with three quick slashes and Katie rolled to the floor and demorphed.

Eric pulled the quantum defender out and switched to sword mode. "You're not the only one who can do that?" The two steels collided time and time again as neither one was able to get the upper hand on the on the other."

* * *

Trip and Lucas went back to fighting Billy's equivalent. Blue ranger wasted not time and pulled out his weapon. "Triceralance"

Lucas and Trip pulled out their chrono sabers and the three fought. Blue ranger deflected Trip's attack and knocked him aside with a quick strike. He dodged Lucas' assault of a double edged chrono saber and knocked him aside. Blue Ranger grabbed his Triceralance and hit Trip in a combination of three shots across the waist and knocked the time force ranger to the floor demorphed. Lucas rushed him in a fury continuing the fight.

Wes was fighting the source black ranger to a stand still. Neither could get the upper hand on the fight and if Wes used the fire battle he could kill him. Wes jumped in the air but the black ranger dropped back first to the floor and put his feet up kicking Wes in the chest and flipping him over.

Black ranger pulled out his axe. "Moth breaker"

Wes pulled out his rifle. "V1"

Black ranger quickly switched his axe to a gun and both rangers fired on each other knocking each other down.

* * *

Kim and Jen were fighting source Pink whom is deadly with that bow in this world. Jen gets knocked down taking a shot to the chest and Kim takes a shot with her power bow knocking source Pink down.

Source Pink got to her feet and pulled out her stick switching it to a knife. "Ranger sword"

Kim switched her blade blaster to knife mode. "You're not the only one with one of those."

The two pink rangers knifes collided neither getting the upper hand as they continuously dodge each others attack. The two jumped in the air having the same idea and slash each other across the chest and they both fell to the floor.

* * *

Source Red just looks at Jason and Tommy and pulls out his weapons. First his stick which he switches to a knife. "Ranger Sword" He pulls out his version of the power sword "Ryuugekiken."

Source red rushed the others and attacked Jason first. Jason got his sword up to block the attack and when he did Source Red attacked him with the knife knocking him down. Tommy jumped in sword drawn and fought Source red not giving an inch. Source red got an idea and Tangled swords with Tommy while bending his knife to its gun form "Ranger gun." Source Red aimed at Tommy's stomach and repeatedly fired knocking him down and demorphing him.

Jason acted quickly to save his friend and charged up his power sword throwing it at Source Red knocking his weapons out of his hands. Source Red just looked at Jason for a moment and grabbed his ranger stick off the ground. He spoke some words and his rangers followed him. Jason just smirked from inside his helmet he knows what they are up to when he sees Source Red Black and Blue standing in front with pink and yellow behind them he knows exactly what they're up to. "Everyone left pull out your blasters and set them to stun."

"V Weapons" Jen Wes and Lucas said.

"Quantum Defender"

"Blade Blasters"

Jason waited for his moment they're only getting one shot at his. Source Pink and Yellow jumped on the others shoulder creating the pyramid attack and that was their chance. "FIRE!"

The source rangers are hit with a barrage of blasts and are demorphed from the power of the rangers attack. Wes knows the attack didn't destroy them because he still exists and sees the source rangers trying just to get back to their feet.

They find they're too weakened and the Red man just shouts to the sky "nii san"

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

It's short but I wanted to end it at a certain spot.

Up next: The battle for existence.


	4. Chapter 4

In a small room outside of time a man dressed in green and white comprehends his thoughts. He doesn't want to die yet. He finally has a purpose and he's given 40 hours to live outside of this place. The man thinks on it there has to be someway of extending the time he has left on earth.

"Nii san"

That shout pulls the man out of his stupor as there is only one person whose voice can reach through these walls. The only family he has left. He pulls out a familiar dagger and wastes no time playing it. Leaving the safety of his room to burn off some of the remaining time he has left on earth.

* * *

Jason hears a familiar melody different but very similar. "Bro please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Tommy just held his head trying to get up. "I wish I could."

Kimberly just shakes her head in disbelief. "Oh this is bad."

The man in green and white runs to the other source rangers particularly the one in red to make sure he is OK. "Geki"

"Burai" The man in red replied. "Bandroa…"

What's left of the power rangers stay alert. They're guessing whatever red guy is telling green guy can't be good. The green guy takes the red man's sword and shouts at the rangers in Japanese a bit before taking out a gold colored belt buckle Tommy instantly recognizes as the dragon morpher.

"DINO BUCKLER"

Tommy just looks at his double he should have expected this considering Zedd scanned his mind to help find this place. "Great green ranger."

Wes, Lucas, and Jen aim their V weapons and the source green ranger just plays a song on his version of the dragon dagger.

Tommy saw what they were up to. "No wait!"

The time force rangers fire as Green ranger's shield glows a moment before sending the attack right back at them hitting them and demorphing them.

Eric, Jason, and Kimberly stand weapons drawn waiting for Source green to make the next move.

Green ranger ran at them with both source red's sword and his dagger drawn. Kimberly blocked his first attack with her bow and in exchange she got a roundhouse kick for her trouble. Eric and Jason stood swords drawn. Green ranger played his dagger again as his sword and dagger glowed red and green respectively. Eric swung at green ranger but he ducked under the quantum Ranger's attack and hit him with the full powered sword and demorphed Eric as he hit the floor. Green ranger got the dagger on Jason but he was able to hold the dagger from cutting him. Green ranger just pulls the dagger straight down sliding it across Jason and knocking him to the floor demorphing him.

Green ranger walked slowly with a purpose to Kimberly the last ranger left. Tommy got up to his feet he won't let that happen. "Stay away from her."

Green Ranger looks at him and just rushes him as Tommy morphs back into the red Zeo ranger and took out his power sword. "Let's go greenie."

Tommy and the green ranger clash swords and Tommy's able to successfully get the power sword away from him and knock him back with a slash across his arms. Tommy has worn that shield longer then anyone he knows attacking the chest is useless and he can deflect most laser blasts.

The green ranger just looks at Tommy and even though he can't speak the language green ranger puts his knife down challenging Tommy to fight bare handed.

Tommy just puts down his sword accepting the challenge. The two rangers run at each other and green ranger attempts a roundhouse kick that Tommy ducks under. Tommy tries a kick of his own for the same result. Tommy and Green ranger fought to a stalemate with each person trying to hit the other but catching their hands. Green ranger used it to his advantage and knocked Tommy's hands away and delivered two punches to his stomach before dealing one final blow to his head knocking him down.

Tommy got to his feet not giving up. Tommy stood there and let Green ranger make the next move. Green ranger tried a flipping jump kick but Tommy ducked under it. Green Ranger threw a punch but Tommy caught it and kept Green ranger's arm stretched out kicking him in his exposed ribs a couple times before returning the favor and punching him in the face knocking him down.

Tommy saw green ranger get up and put his hands together in a familiar motion he's going to use an energy ball. If Tommy takes the hit he's done for this fight. If he dodges it his unmorphed friends will take the blast. He chooses option C jumping and tackling Green ranger and have the energy ball explode on both of them demorphing them.

"BURAI" The man in red shouted limping to his feet.

"TOMMY" Kimberly ran for him but was blasted with lightning on the way there falling back and demorphing.

* * *

Zedd teleports in revealing himself to both sets of rangers. "How kind of you all to fight each other to the point of exhaustion. As it ends up I didn't even need Serpentera." Lightning starts charging up in Zedd's staff. "Now hold still all of you this should only hurt for a moment."

The rangers just grip down trying to get up. They failed and even worse gift wrapped the source rangers for Zedd. They all close their eyes and wait to fade from existence. Zedd smiled taking aim until he's hit by a beam of red energy. Zedd falls to the floor and looks up there is no one left that could attack him like that.

Zedd looked up and saw a brown haired brown eyed woman in a white dress with a staff in her hands a long stick with a circle on it with a red gem in the center. "How did you get here?"

The woman just looked emptily at Zedd and started shooting red blasts of energy at the rangers and thier weapons. Each ranger hit glowed red and disappeared until they were all gone.

Zedd's whole body glowed in red. "You will not stop me." He fired at the woman but she disappeared teleporting away. Zedd just shouted to the sky as all the civilians got up and reverted back to putties or golems as they're called here. Zedd waited and Rita's equivalent in this world Bondora showed up with the equivalent of Goldar and Scorpina. Or in this world the married couple of Griffizor and Lami.

Bondora turned to Zedd quite angry. "You said you would destroy the Zyurangers."

Zedd glared at her he shouldn't have cast that spell so they can understand each other. "And I will. However I did not expect them to have help from a mystical being."

Bondora just looked at him. "Was this help a sorcerer or a wizard?"

Zedd just shakes his head he wishes it was that easy. "No someone far worse than any wizard or sorcerer could ever be."

"Then who is it?" Lami asked itching for a fight.

"My Wife"

* * *

All the rangers emerge in a black room with white floors. Source green instantly knows what this place is he has one just like it which is the only reason he is not dead yet. The two groups of rangers have split the room wondering what to do and who brought them here. The Brown haired girl teleports into the room and sees it and just blasts the floor separating them before another fight starts.

"You guys are giving me a headache." The woman complained.

Tommy just looked at the lady thankful she can speak English. "Who are you?"

The woman just smiled. "What's the matter green ranger don't you recognize your first master?"

"Rita" Tommy backed up with Jason and Kimberly.

Trip was shock and fear. "Rita the first evil empress that tried to take on the power rangers but failed."

Rita just sighed. "Hang on a minute." She chanted a bit and held her staff up high as all the power rangers were hit by a beam circling around their brains.

Wes just looked around he feels fine. "What was that?"

The guy in red looks at him. "I understood that."

Wes just looked at the guy. "I understood that."

Rita just rubbed the sides of her head. "That's what that spell was for so I can explain it to everyone all at once."

The two teams just stood there letting Rita speak her piece. "These two worlds are connected." She points at the source rangers. "These people are heroes. Their bravery in fighting the witch Bondora and the they gave others was what led to the creation of our universe."

Kimberly just put a finger up to stop her. "Wait, you mean these guys are actually the good guys and our whole world, our whole universe, the countless teams of rangers exists because of them."

Rita just nodded and pointed to the man in red and started introducing them. "The Yamato tribe prince Geki" She points to the man in green. "His brother Yamato tribe Knight Burai" She moves on to the man in black with the axe. "Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi" The young kid in yellow. "Daim Tribe Knight Boi"

Kim just looked at Rita. "Really his actual name is bo-"

"I had a laugh out it too." Rita replied before continuing with the guy in blue and spears. "Etof Tribe Knight Dan" Rita finally finishes with the girl in purple and pink. "And last but not least Risha Tribe Princess Mei."

The power rangers made formal introductions all met and greet some compliments were thrown in.

Jason looks at Rita. "No offense but how did you get here?"

Rita just looked at Jason and explained. "Thrax linked me and Zedd's minds while I was pregnant with him. We hated it but as it ends up it saved our reality. I saw what Zedd was doing and I saw the source when he did made sure to get here shortly after he did. I couldn't find any of you until you morphed."

Tommy looked up. "So if Zedd destroys these guys we all disappear."

Rita just nodded. "By the way how were you guys planning to get home?"

"We didn't really think that far ahead." Tommy admitted. "Hard to see the future"

Trip just looks at him. He's set to talk about the future but Eric puts his hand over his mouth and said. "No more future talk you've done enough for one day."

Wes just looks at Eric. "What's that about?"

Eric just looks at him part of him wants to say stay away from my sister or I'll shoot you but Wes hasn't done anything…yet. "Nothing worth mentioning"

Trip just looks at him. "I was just going to say after he's finished being the black…" Eric quickly gags him again.

Rita is rolling her eyes she has worse headaches when she's being good. "Can I get back to the point?"

All the rangers just shrug and continue to listen. "Since Zedd failed to kill the Zyurangers I think it's safe to say Serpentera is going to be his next move, just wipe out the whole planet. Rangers you have to stop him."

Geki just listened to all of this. "We'll help too."

Jason shook his head. "No way guys we can't risk any of you getting hurt. You guys should just stay here."

Goushi looked at him angry. "You've already proven you can't beat him alone."

Rita just laughed. "There are so many similarities." She turns and sees Tommy and Burai and frowns. "But so many differences."

Boi just glared at the power rangers and shouted. "If you fail the planet blows and Zedd as you called him succeeds anyway."

"We're going with you deal with it." Mei ordered.

Burai just looked at them. "I'm going too."

Rita just looked at him. "Burai this is dangerous…you know that."

Burai just glared at her. No one knows better that he is on literal borrowed time then him. "All the rangers are fighting for the sake of our planet. I'd be ashamed to be left behind."

Rita just frowned she knows rangers are too stupid to convince to back down. "Spend your time how you wish I have to find Lord Zedd."

The rangers all sit there and talk with the Zyurangers explaining everything they knew about Zedd.

Dan turned to Rita. "What is Serpentera?"

Jason turned to him. "It's a gigantic mechanical weapon capable of destroying planets. We used to be able to skim by because of how much power it drains but now it has some sort of perpetual power keeping it at full strength."

Tommy just let out a quiet smile. "I think I might have an idea about that."

Rita just looked at the scene she found them. "They're in the city. Show them what the rangers of two universes can do."

* * *

Griffizor, Lami, and Zedd stand in the city blasting it apart block by block to draw out the Zyurangers. All three frown when they see not only the Zyurangers but also 9 power rangers.

Lord Zedd glowed with anticipation. "One final fight to decide it all."

Jason just smiled. "Well guys what are we waiting for?"

Geki just smiled. "Ready"

Tommy just smiled. "Let's do it guys."

Tommy moves his arms summoning his zeonizers while Kim and Jason pull their morphers. "IT'MORPHING TIME."

"PTERODACTYL"

"TYRANOSAURUS"

"ZEO RANGER 5 RED"

Wes looked at all the time force rangers. "Ready"

"Ready" All five did their moves Eric just stood there ready.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE"

"QUANTUM POWER"

Geki just looked at all the Zyurangers. "Brother, everyone ready."

"Ready"

All 6 take off their belt buckles and make the moves. "DINO…BUCKLER"

Zedd and the others back up seeing Rita has united the ranger teams.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" Jason and Kimberly shouted.

"Red Zeo Ranger"

"Timeforce Red"

"Timeforce Yellow"

"Timeforce Blue"

"Timeforce Green"

"Timeforce Pink"

"Quantum Ranger"

They all do one last kata and shout. "Power Rangers"

"Tyrano ranger Geki"

"Dragon ranger Burai"

"Mammoth ranger Goushi"

"Tricera ranger Dan"

"Saber Ranger Boi"

"Ptera Ranger Mei"

"Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger"

Griffizor summons a squadron of putties and the two ranger teams get to work.

* * *

Katie and Boi are fighting through the putties. Boi sweeps ones legs and hits another one in the head knocking it down. Katie grabs one and throws it into the wall and pulls out her V weapon. While Boi pulls out his ranger gun.

"Fire" They both cut through the lines.

Lucas and Dan are fighting through the lines using their chrono sabers and Triceralance. Lucas cuts a golem as their called in this world and the creature just reforms itself behind him. Dan sees the sneak attack and jumps off Lucas's shoulder hitting the golem dead on and knocking him out. Lucas coursed power through his swords and shouted. "Dan get down."

Dan ducked and Lucas took out a group of golems with some full power strikes.

Trip and Goushi are fighting the last group of the golems. Trip wasted no time and made the elctro booster as he vaporizes the golems. Goushi was fighting the last three with his Moth breaker. He hit one in the stomach following it up with a roundhouse kick to the head flipping it over and knocking him to the floor. Goushi flipped the moth breaker to its blaster mode and blasted the second one. He switched the moth breaker back to its traditional axe and made a jumping strike against the final golem shattering it to pieces.

Eric and Burai have broken off from the group and are fighting Griffizor. The golden armored monkey swung his sword at Eric who ducked under it. Burai took out his dagger and tried to stab him but Griffizor got his sword up to block. Eric took the opportunity to kick Griffizor in the stomach and aimed his quantum defender as Burai gathered up an energy ball. Both fired at the gold armored warrior as he went sailing through the air crashing to the floor. Griffizor looks at the two but decides to fight another day and disappears.

Kim, Jen, and Mei are all fighting Scorpina's counterpart Lami. The scorpion warrior proved formidable as Kim and Mei are knocked aside hit by her stinger as sparks fly out of them. Lami rushes Jen who pulls out her chrono sabers ready to fight. Sparks collided as the two fought and Jen deflected each blow before kicking Lami away.

Jen jumped in the air and moved her swords to 12 and 6 and cut Lami in a time strike. Kim and Mei jump in the air with their power bow and ptera arrow respectively. They fire and Lami is knocked aside seeing that this is a losing battle Lami vanishes Zedd's plan best of luck to him.

Wes, Jason, Tommy, and Geki are fighting Zedd. Zedd is fighting off all four the best he can but the rangers are now more determined then ever to stop him. Geki and Jason were fighting Zedd and keeping him on the defense. Tommy and Wes jumped up and kicked Zedd knocking him back. Geki and Jason charge up their swords and throw them at the evil overlord. Wes jumped up in the sky and hit Zedd with a time strike cutting Zedd vertically and horizontally. Tommy jumped into the sky and hit him with a flying Zeo power kick knocking him to the floor.

Zedd gets back to his feet pulling himself up. "This isn't over not yet."

All the rangers stood together.

Wes and Geki turned to the other rangers as they got the same idea. "Bring them together."

"Moth breaker" Goushi threw his axe into the air.

"Ptera Arrow" Mei threw up her bow that landed on top of Goushi's axe.

"Tricera Lance" Dan split his lance in two and each one landed on a side of Mei's bow.

"Saber Daggers" Boi threw his dagger up and each one landed next to Dan's lance.

Geki jumped into the air sword drawn. "Dragon Attack Sword" He added the sword as the last piece of the puzzle and dropped down with the completed weapon.

The time force rangers brought together their V weapons creating one massive gun.

"Howling Cannon" The Zyurangers shouted.

"Vortex Blaster" The Time Force rangers shouted.

Both teams aimed at Zedd who actually backed up.

"Ready" Geki shouted

"Aim" Wes shouted.

Kimberly and Jason aimed their blade blaster. Tommy aimed his Zeo laser pistol, Eric aimed the Quantum defender and Burai took Dan's Ranger gun.

"FIRE!"

The vortex blaster let out two explosive shots the howling cannon released four beams along with the attacks from all the other rangers. Zedd fell to the floor in a massive explosion.

Zedd hobbled back to his feet. He is Lord Zedd planets live and die by is command he will not die from laser beams it will take a lot more than that. Zedd disappeared having one last card to play.

Burai looked around it's only been a couple minutes so this could be good for him. "Is that it?"

The rangers just shake their heads no seeing it descending from the sky. The green monstrosity flies down to Japan. To the Zyurangers it looks like a living dragon far greater than anything they have ever seen before which is impressive considering they lived in the age of dinosaurs.

Boi just stares in shock. "That is the biggest guardian beast I have ever seen."

Geki turns to Jason. "Is that…"

Jason just nods. "Serpentera"

Wes just looked on. "Come on guys we have to get to the time flyers."

Tommy just grabbed him by the arm. "You have to take me with you. I might be the only one that can stop it now."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The Final Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim, Jason Eric and the zyurangers watch the time flyers take off to confront Serpentera. The time flyers open fire on Lord Zedd's warzord.

Wes just waits as the smoke clears revealing nothing and it still coming to the planet. "Ah man we didn't even put a dent in it."

Tommy just looked for a way in and saw nothing. "We have to crack that thing open."

Trip spoke up from his. "We know that but our weapons aren't powerful enough."

Lucas had an idea. "Separate so let's try it together."

"Works for me" Jen said.

Wes nodded in agreement. "Time Force Megazord jet mode"

The 5 time flyers come together as one massive ship with increased fire power with the six rangers now all in the cockpit flying towards Serpentera looking for a weakness. They can't find anything even after it was buried on the moon for years. Wes just aims everything it has at one of the joints connected to Serepentera's legs. "FIRE"

The Megazord blasts away at the legs but once again the War zord's armor is too thick to crack.

Wes just looks at the zord as it continues its descent to the city. "That thing is unstoppable."

* * *

The zyurangers watched the time force attacks fail and Serpentera continue for the city despite time force's best efforts.

Goushi turns to Geki. "Geki we can help the rangers from the ground."

Geki just nodded in agreement. "Appear before us Guardian Beasts. Tyrannosaurus"

Jason just watches as what in his world would be the tyrannosaurus dinozord takes the field.

Each Zyuranger put their hands up and called for their guardian beast. Goushi's ZyuMammoth (Mastodon) Dan's Triceratops, Boi's SaberTiger, and Mei's Pteranodon.

Each Zyuranger jumps from the ground and into their guardian beast.

Geki gives the order. _"_Fusion, Dino Mission! Beast Tank DinoTanker!"

SaberTiger assumes a sitting position turning more into a car than a beast riding along side triceratops. Tyrannosaurs jumps and each leg connects itself to triceratops and SaberTiger. The ZyuMammoth jumps onto Tyrannosaurus' stomach. Two of its legs becoming cannons as Pteradon attaches itself to Tyrannosaurus' back finishing the process.

The DinoTanker starts rolling to the fight blasting at Serpentera. The Zyurangers hit it head on but much like Time force's attacks they're not enough to hurt it.

Boi just looks at it. "It's not even scratched. What kind of guardian beast is this?"

Dan just looks on seeing Serpentera charging an attack that hits the Dino Tanker and hurts them from inside the machine. "This thing is too powerful."

Geki just shakes his head no as a crazy idea comes to his head. "It can not win. Let's go Daizyujin"

Dino Taker's cannons flipped around and turned into arms as it rose up using SaberTiger and Triceratops as feet. Pteradon flew off the back of Tyrannosaurs and flew in front of him as Tyrannosaurus' chest opened up and his head dropped down revealing a warrior face. Pteranadon connected itself to Tyrannosaurus' chest and two horns shot out of the new warrior's head signaling the completion of the transformation.

Geki looked to the sky and shouted. "Dinosaur sword god horn"

The others watched as what would be the power sword in their world dropped into Daizyujin's arms. Daizyujin jumped into the sky and landed on the time force megazord.

The Time Force rangers are all rattled as their entire Zord shakes from the impact. Wes is set to yell at the Zyurangers for that but he gets what they're up to.

Wes puts all powers to the engines as the time force megazord flies Daizyujin close to Serpentera.

The zyurangers stand with their arms ready waiting for their moment. "Daizyujin Super legendary lightning cut." The rangers bring their arms down and Daizyujin copies the motion cutting into Serpentera knocking a piece of its thick hide off.

Wes just turned to Tommy. "Go now"

Tommy ran for the exit of the time flyers and once outside he jumped onto the top of Daizyujin's head.

"Good luck ranger" Daizyujin said wishing him success.

"Did…Megazord just talk?" Tommy asked no one.

"Tommy stay focused." Kimberly shouted she was kind of surprised when Megazord talked too but now is not the time for it.

Tommy just nodded and jumped off of Daizyujin's head and grabbed onto Serpentera pulling himself up and running in.

* * *

Wes just watched the scene he hopes Tommy knows what he's doing. "Alright guys disengage and switch to mode blue."

Daizyujin jumped off the timeforce megazord as the one plane transformed into something resembling a blue robot cop complete with a gun.

Daizyujin turned to Time Force Megazord and they both just fired on Serpentera not giving an inch.

Tommy got a safe distance in Serpentera and put his hands together. "Zeo 5 power down"

Tommy struggled to catch his breath as the after effects of morphing takes place. He reaches for his medicine but decides against it he has to be focused if he's going against Zedd unmorphed. Tommy closed his eyes and focused on his breathing he'll be glad when this is done as his heart has already taken a beating he has to tell Kat and the others to not use the Zeo powers ever again. Tommy's zeonizers disappear and a crystal shaped as a star appears in his hands.

Lord Zedd is laughing at the pitiful offense the rangers are making towards Serpentera. Zedd is caught by surprise as the back door to Serpentera opens and Tommy enters in civilian form.

"Hey tin head" Tommy punches Zedd in the face and Zedd is caught so completely off guard he crashes into the controls and Tommy rips some of his tubes out from behind and quickly gets to Serpentera's power center.

Tommy looks at the crystal thinking it was nice being a ranger one last time. He sticks the crystal into the power center and quickly jumps out of the zord while Zedd is recovering.

Kimberly's eyes light up in horror seeing Tommy freefalling from Serpentera.

Wes sees it and acts fast. "Eric we're sending you the time jet."

Time Force megazord threw his gun at the remaining rangers as it transformed into a ride on hover vehicle. Eric hopped in front and Jason and Kimberly hopped up on each side.

* * *

Burai watched the other rangers go and pulled out his dagger ready to summon his guardian beast to help the others. When he does a figure in white shows herself in her traditional white cloak. "Clotho, what are you doing here?"

Clotho just looked at him and took the dagger from him. "I am sorry but you have spent far too much time on this planet. You still have a destiny Burai. I can not allow you to stay here any longer."

Burai just shrugs amd whispers knowing the only reason he's still alive is Clotho "Dragon Caesar listen to the next person who uses your dagger."

* * *

Eric moved the timejet right next to Tommy and Kim was able to grab his arm. "I got you just hang on."

Jason hopped over to Kimberly's side and helped pull him up.

Kimberly just had him in a vice grip. "What were you thinking jumping out of Serpentera unmorphed?"

Tommy just pointed to the dragon. "I want to avoid getting caught in that."

Jason Kim and Eric turn around and watch as explosion after explosion rocks Serpentera. Soon the warzord is set on fire as the explosions continue until Serpentera is blown to bits leaving nothing but scrap metal falling to the floor.

Kimberly was in shock seeing Serpentera fall. "Tommy what exactly did you do?"

Tommy just smiled killing two birds with one stone. "The Zeo crystal was too much power for a human body to keep using so I shoved it into Serpentera's power supply which was already at full power overloading the systems and completely burning out the zords weapon systems which resulted in that light show."

Jason just smiled maybe he can be a doctor. He looks down and sees something he wishes he didn't. "Guys"

The two look down and see Lord Zedd survived the blast.

Zedd got to his feet. They destroyed Serpentera. How the heck did they do that? "It's not over yet rangers I still have one card to play." Zedd conjured a grenade and threw it at his feet growing to giant size. "I'll rip you apart zord by zord."

The timejet landed on the roof and the three rangers ran over and saw nothing.

Kim was looking around trying to find him. "Guys where did Burai disappear to?"

Jason just shrugged and saw something that was familiar to him. "At least he left this behind." Jason picked up the dagger and tried to play it horribly. "Well after a decade I lost any talent I had playing it." He throws it to Tommy. "Can you still play it?"

Tommy just shrugged. "One way to find out." He played the music a melody he'll never forget and Dragon Caesar this world's Dragonzord emerged from the waters walking over to Daizyujin.

"He's not as good as Burai." Daizyujin stated causing Dragon Caesar to nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Wes decided to change it up since Eric has mode blue's primary weapon. "Time Force Megazord mode red."

The time flyers break apart and reconfigure as a new warrior this one is mostly red with a sword and uses two of the time flyers as a shield as it stands beside Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar.

Zedd jumps into the air and lands a drop kick on Daizyujin knocking the god to the ground and forcing him to drop his sword. Dragon Caesar swings its tail but Zedd ducks the attack and tries to kick the time force megazord but it gets it shield up.

Tommy tries a different set of notes and if he could Dragon Caesar would roll his eyes at Tommy's poor skills it would but gets the idea as missiles come out of his fingers and strike Zedd Wobbling him and allowing Daizyujin and Time fore megazord to strike him with their swords knocking him down.

Zedd gets to his feet and hurls lightning from his staff knocking all three zords down.

Geki was controlling Daizyujin but saw it wasn't enough. "We need more power form Gouryuujin."

Daizyujin's horns went down as Pteradon freed herself as Daizyujin separated back into the five guardian beasts. Zyumammoth, SaberTiger and Triceratops run towards Dragon Caesar as his chest plate came off and his hands shrunk into each side as they closed around him and his mouth dripped down revealing a warrior head. Zyu mammoth became his new arms while SaberTiger and Triceratops went on to be the legs as a staff drops down for his weapon of choice and Tommy smiles recognizing it as Dragonzord fighting mode.

The zyurangers look on from Gouryuujin's cockpit and send the god towards Zedd.

Zedd's body glows red as he attacks and launches lightning from his staff at the new combatant but Gouryuujin just walks straight through the assault not even flinching. Zedd sees them charge up an attack with their staff but deflects each blow in quick dodges. "Give it up rangers I'm too fast to be hit by that thing."

Timeforce Megazord takes to the sky and Wes pulls out a replica of the power sword. "Time Target"

Zedd is frozen in place as he's surrounded by a clock of glowing green numbers 1 through 12.

The zyurangers smile seeing they'll never get a better chance. "Dragon god thrust attack"

Gouryuujin's staff glows as it impales Zedd straight through the chest leaving a big hole in the middle of him. Time Force megazord comes down and hits him with a full powered charge from its power sword and Zedd falls to the ground and is destroyed in the resulting explosion.

* * *

Eric and Jason smile seeing Zedd's destruction. Kimberly jumps up on Tommy who hugs her not believing that this is finally over. Kim demorphs and the two just kiss in celebration Zedd is gone. Tommy comes up for air and looks at the ground. "The Dragon dagger is missing."

All the other rangers drop down and join the others.

Geki sees what Tommy is looking for. "The Zyusouken is back with Burai its how he travels around. We don't know where he goes."

Wes just nods. "So, thank you for all your help and we're all sorry about earlier."

Goushi just shrugs not seeing a problem. "We stopped Zedd and saved the world believe us Burai has done far worse to us."

Geki hold his hand out to Wes and the others. "It's been an honor."

All the rangers shake hands and hug as Rita shows up. "OK power rangers we did what we came here for and now its time to go in case we mess up the world too."

Jason just looked at her. "Rita the world wasn't exactly in ship shape when we left."

Rita just smiled as bursts of red energy opens a portal showing the world is back to normal and all the rangers are OK and landing the astro megaship and Leo is flying down in his vehicle sans Aurico who is likely at home recovering on Aquatar. With the source safe and secure no one is in danger. "Are you guys ready to go home?"

Jen just frowned knowing what's waiting for her and Wes wraps his arms around her for support. "I won't let them do this to you."

"None of us will Jen." Katie added.

Lucas just frowned forgetting about that last part. "Come on lets just go back we'll take it from there."

The rangers and Rita all board the time flyers as Rita opens a portal to their world before coming in herself.

The Zyurangers all wave goodbye and see them off as they all go home.

* * *

Andros got off the Megaship and was talking to TJ. "So how did you fight in this anyway? I specifically remember your powers were destroyed. That's why you needed my help to be rangers again."

TJ took off his morpher and put it in his car's glove box. "Lightning Cruiser has a backup morpher for emergencies like today."

The two look to the sky as they see a red portal open followed by 5 time flyers. They get all the other red rangers as the time flyers land. As everyone comes outside even Rita.

Rita just looks at all the rangers who fought today. "You have served your planet with courage and sacrifice the true qualities of a ranger. I thank you, all of you." Rita just disappeared not having a reason to stay.

All the rangers look to the sky and see the typical blueish time hole open as a time ship lands near Nasada as Alex and the rest of B squad comes out. The time force rangers just create a human shield around Jen. Jason Tommy and Kimberly see it and join the defense as does all the red rangers.

Wes just pointed at his distant descendant. "You're not taking her to jail."

Alex just stared at his ancestor. "Stand down and call off the other rangers."

Wes just shakes his head no. "Not a chance I won't let you take her to jail."

Alex just looked at him. "I'm not going to. She's already had her trial." Alex gave Wes a folder. "Pass that to Jen."

Wes handed it off and Jen took the folder and read its contents. Its everything ID, birth certificate everything she needs for a new life. Jen just looks at the name on them and smiles wide never being so happy in her life. "Genevieve Myers"

Alex just read her sentence. "Jennifer Scotts for frequent illegal time travel you are hereby banished to the year 2002 to insure you will never time travel again."

Eric just smiled in relief seeing the name on the certificate. "Yes, I don't have to kill Wes."

Wes just looked at him. "You were going to kill me?"

Eric just shrugged. "Trip said you were dating Emma."

Wes' eyes popped out and his face scrunched up in disgust. "Eric...that's disgusting she's 15."

"Hence why I was planning to throw you off the Q Rex." Eric replied.

Alex just turns to Wes. "If anything happens to her I know where you'll be for the rest if your life. C Squad we're leaving in 5 minutes."

Jen was ecstatic at this turn of events she gets to be with Wes and actually try to have something with him. However this means she has to say goodbye to Katie, Trip, and Lucas. She hugs her friends and wishes them well as does Wes and Eric. All the remaining rangers watch as the time ship and the time flyers return through the portal back to the year 3,000.

Kim smiled watching Jen and Wes hold each other comforting each other over their lost friends and gives them some privacy as she walks over to Tommy. "So what's next for you I mean you're not a ranger anymore?"

Tommy just smiled. "Right now I'm going from school to school. Trust me when I say even without my powers I still have one last fight to go through as a ranger."

Kim just looked at him. "You ever stop ranger duty."

Tommy just nodded. "Hopefully at some point."

Kim just frowns she imagines Tommy's dreams are him fighting his ranger selves. "Do you ever stop for your own life? Like a date?"

Tommy just turned to her. "Are you asking me out?"

Kim just nodded and hoped for the best. "I'd like to give us another chance. I'd understand if you didn't. I kind of trampled on you heart through mail and that was a mist…"

Kimberly is cut off by Tommy kissing her gently. "I'd love to but I think we need to debrief the others first and have dinner later."

Kim just nods and takes his keys. "I'll get your car."

Jen sees Kim going and decides to take Wes' keys seeing this is a red ranger thing. "I'll meet you at your truck."

* * *

TJ turned to Tommy. "So what happened with Zedd and Serpentera?"

"Zedd was never here and we blew up Serpentera on the moon." Tommy replied.

Carter was a bit surprised. "You want us to lie."

Wes just nodded finding out their based off other characters in another world might be too much if civilians ever find out. "We've seen what Zedd was up to it will turn a lot of heads and things would get ugly if the truth ever came out so just leave it on the moon."

Andros just shrugged as long as Serpentera was destroyed it didn't matter to him. "Fine by me so how did we blow up Serpentera then?"

Jason just shrugged and said the first thing that came to his head. "The new guy did it with his new weapon."

Cole just looked at Jason. "How did you know about the wild force rider?"

"Red rangers always get the good stuff." Jason answered remembering how Tommy's powers were passed to him.

Tommy just looked at all the others seeing this as his last mission as a power ranger with his zeonizers destroyed. "Thank you Rangers you've done a great service to the entire universe."

Jason just shrugged he doesn't think any of them would have missed this or they wouldn't be red rangers. "Don't mention it bro."

All the red rangers put a hand in as Tommy says. "I guess its time to say goodbye again. May the power protect you all."

The red rangers fist bump and Tommy walks away towards Kim.

Cole stood in awe. "Wow. So that was Tommy? He really is the greatest Ranger." The others scoff and laugh to Cole's confusion. "What did I say?"

TJ put his hand on Cole's shoulder. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. After all, I was the one who replaced him."

Jason just looked at them all. "Are you kidding me? I was doing all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly."

Even Carter couldn't resist getting a shot in. "Alright, well, at least his haircut's regulation now. Right?"

"My Q-Rex would eat his Dragon Zord for lunch." Eric boasted

"He didn't discover lost galaxies!" Leo added.

Wes just stopped everyone. "Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait. I changed history. So why does he have a fan club, and I don't?"

Andros just stopped everyone. "Hey! I saved two worlds. What about that?"

TJ just stopped everyone. "Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait! Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got baked in that giant pizza?"

* * *

**Two and a half years later**

Tommy is watching Kira sing at the end of another tour as a ranger. Green, White, Red, Black, one more time as a blue ranger and you can have a whole team consisting of no one but him. Tommy walks to the corner of the school and sees a pleasant surprise waiting for him Kimberly.

Tommy just smiled and hugged her close and kissed her. "Hey I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another few days."

Kimberly just smiled and kissed him back. "I wanted to come home early and surprise you. Did it work?"

Tommy just nodded. "It worked so how did your team do in Pan global?"

"Silver medal" Kimberly answered. "I'm not doing it again though. The year it took to train the students was too much time away from here. I'm thankful the new principal was nice enough to give me my job back. So did I miss anything interesting this past year?"

Tommy was in thought how to describe to his wife he was a ranger again and frozen in amber and temporarily invisible and the only reason she got her job back was Elsa owed him one. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

* * *

Wes and Jen were walking to Wes' office in biolabs. Wes' father has retired and Wes took over as CEO only this time he chose to be.

Jen just looks at her husband. "I can't believe you gave up your morpher."

Wes just looked at her. "Hey I didn't put Tate in charge because he was my cousin. I put him in charge because he was the best man for the job. Besides with Eric joining the air force the silver guardians need a ranger."

Jen just looked at him. "Are you going to miss being a ranger?"

Wes just shook his head no and put his hand on his wife's very pregnant stomach the reason he retired. "A little bit but I'm more excited about us starting a family to care."

Wes wrapped his arms around his wife and Jen just smiles. She was kind of surprised finding out about pregnancy on earth thanks to perfect babies in the year 3000 but now she can't wait to be a mom. They open the door and see something in a cloak with something resembling Andros' spiral saber.

Wes gets Jen behind him seeing their guest is not entirely human. "Jen stay behind me."

The guest smiled seeing Wes' devotion to his wife. "I assure you both I mean you no harm."

"Then who are you?" Jen asked.

The figure removed its cloak revealing itself to be a blue skinned doglike creature. "Wesley and Genevieve Collins my name is Anubis Krueger and I'd like to talk to you about expanding the silver guardians."

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks to everyone who read this from beginning to end.

This is my first and Last Power Rangers fic

I know Dragon Caesar probably wouldn't have listened but I couldn't resist having Tommy play the dragon dagger.

And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed this.


End file.
